Falling Stars
by KitaxHaku
Summary: They named her April because they found her in April, but they all know that is not her name, and that this is not her home. But after meeting a mysterious man who falls from the sky, April begins a journey to recover her memory as she quickly realizes she's forgotten some very important things...and some very important people. Based after Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Stars

Chapter One

* * *

"Oh dear, are you alright?!" Eyes fluttering open, the girl quickly closed them as the light stole her vision. The persons near her seemed just as startled. "George—_George_! She's awake!"

A grunt from a deep voice caused her eyes to curiously open again, and as she adjusted to the sun shining, she found two elderly persons crouched above her. As she inspected them, the male of the couple helped her sit up. The elderly man had a rough—rather grumpy—expression, but his touch was gentle. He was around seventy years old, as was his plump wife who was staring at her with concern.

"How did you get all the way out here, little missy?" The old man grunted as she looked around to see nothing but corn. She held her head, groaning from a dizzy spell, before looking up at them again with dark brown eyes.

"I…I am not sure." Pushing back short, jagged black bangs, she tried to recall, well, anything. "Where is…here?"

* * *

"_Another planet, another failure to find her."_

Sighing, Razer decided to take a break before continuing his long journey. While he held the upmost hope that he would once again be reunited with his lost love, he was still weary from this on-going search.

He rested his hands on his knees, still a bit unused to the blue shade that now encompassed his body, it had already been a year; he had hoped to get used to it by now.

From the ring on his finger came a faint beep and a light glow, to which he responded by lifting it up. "Razer here."

"Brother Razer, how goes your search?" Although a pleasant voice rang out, a depressing topic arose. Razer sighed in reply, but Saint gave him a small smile in return. "No worries, my brother. In good time; in good time."

Razer gave him a small, hopeful smile in return before continuing the conversation. "Did you need me for something, Brother Saint?"

"Well, I felt that a side mission would help distract, and clear, your mind."

"A side mission?"

Saint nodded, "We received a call from the Green Lanterns, who informed me that there seems to be a rogue ring."

"A rogue ring?" Razer lifted an eyebrow, "Do you mean a rogue Green Lantern?"

But Saint shook his head, "I thought the same when they told me, but it seems that a ring appeared out of the Ion Entity, and took off in your direction."

"But I'm in a totally different sector!" Razer blinked in confusion, "How did a ring get all the way out here by itself? Where is it going?"

"And that, my friend," Saint smiled, "Would be your mission to find out."

* * *

"April, come on! Stop playing or we'll be late for homeroom." Trisha pulled April away from the stray cat she had been inspecting, and headed for the school. April, gripping her white hat to keep it in place on her head, regained her balance and followed.

"We still have five minutes, do we not?" April asked blatantly as she trailed behind her adoptive sister. Trisha glared back to her for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, five minutes to get to the other side of the school!" Trisha continued to blame April for the delays that had prevented them from getting to school on time, but April only smiled lightly. She had long ago learned that Trisha often complained, but never meant anything by it.

The two ran down the halls, barely making it to homeroom, as usual. April sat down next to window, and as usual, her mind began to immediately wander. And then, she heard something.

April perked up in her seat, and leaned towards the window to scan the sky. She didn't even know how to describe the noise…a voice?

"April."

No, it was too peculiar. Still, it was all too familiar.

"_April!_" A piece of chalk landed on her head with a thunk, and she blinked in surprise before turning to see an upset teacher. "It isn't even first period, and you're already zoning out."

"Sorry, Mrs. White." April said simply, scooting her chair closer to her desk before lying her hands on her lap and giving Mrs. White all of her attention. The teacher responded with a sigh before continuing the attendance, while the students around her chuckled and giggled. But as anticipated, April didn't mind. She faced forward, but let her mind wander to that indescribable sound.

* * *

"It's heading to Earth? But aren't Hal and the rest of them alive and well?" Razer had been trailing this ring for a week now, and boy had it made time on its travel. In just seven days, it'd made its way to Earth.

Razor lifted his ring as he stayed in pursuit, calling Hal. The Green Lantern promptly picked up, greeting the blue ring with a wide, pearly smile. "Razer, you blue ring you! How are you doing?"

"I am well. It is good to see that you also seem to be well." Raising an eyebrow, Hal prompted his question silently. Razer explained, "A green ring is heading into Earth's orbit. I wanted to be sure that you and the other Earth Green Lanterns were alright."

"I happened to see Guy while he was traveling the other day," Hal said with his chin in his hand, "and he's still well and butt-headed. And I know John just went to Oa yesterday, so he should be safely there."

The two pondered silently before Hal perked up. "While I don't know what to tell you about that darn ring, I do know something else!" Razer blinked in confusion.

"You're staying at my place for the night, and I won't take no for an answer!" Razer smiled lightly.

"_Perhaps it was a good idea for me to take this mission, after all."_

* * *

April tripped, her vision going from the sky to the floor in less than a second. She sat up, quick to rub her nose before Trisha and their friend Tyler helped her up. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked, tossing his head to the side to push his brown bangs out of his eye.

She gave a nod, her hand returning to her spoiled nose. "What are you always looking at?" Trisha asked, sighing as she shook her head, bouncy blonde curls swaying along with it, "You always stare into the sky, like there's someone starring back."

April smiled lightly as they continued to their lockers, "I do not quite understand why myself. But does the sky not make you also feel a sense of freedom?"

Tyler simply whistled as he stopped, his locker in front of him. "You're too deep to be a high schooler, you know that April?"

"Well," Trisha added as she twisted her combination and opened her locker, "We don't know how old she really is, since my grandparents found her without a single memory in that corn field."

"How long has it been now? A year?"

April nodded quietly, and the two friends immediately regretted their jokes. "Hey, sorry. We didn't mean to bring up such a touchy subject." But April smiled lightly at the two, shaking her head.

"No, it is alright. I just wonder, sometimes…where _did_ I come from—"

Suddenly, the noise from this morning pierced her ear, and she jumped, turning towards the windows with large eyes. A lump was caught in her throat, causing her to panic even more; she was not used to such adrenaline.

"What's wrong, April?" Tyler grabbed her shoulder, shaking her until she turned to them.

"Y-you did not hear that loud noise?" Trisha and Tyler swapped a look before April realized how strange she sounded. She forced herself to calm down and walked between the two to her locker. "Never mind…let's head home, shall we?"

The three walked out, but April constantly checked her back, cautious and nervous until they arrived at the farm house she had found to be of much comfort during her time here.

* * *

April crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Trisha, and headed up to the roof. She went there when she couldn't sleep, and that sound had kept her mind spinning all night. What was it? The noise was so familiar, and yet so loud and piercing—it scared her.

But it could lead her to exactly what she had been searching for—answers about her past.

A bit chilly, April crossed her shawl over her shoulders and pulled down her white hat over her ears—she just didn't like them sticking out (probably because she felt more protected with her head generally sheltered).

She exhaled, her breath streaking clearly in front of her in the winter air thanks to the starry lights from above. She looked up, searching for constellations that George, April's adoptive grandfather (and owner of the farm), had told her about.

"The Little Dipper," She drew invisible lines with her finger, "and Mizar and the Guardians." And once again, she connected the stars with invisible string. But then, she noticed two rather strange stars, one green, and one blue. And they seemed to be getting larger, and closer, by the second.

"What are those?" She questioned, squinting her dark eyes into the night sky. When she realized they were getting closer at an alarming rate, she ran as quietly as she could back into the house, and grabbed the telescope from her room. Trisha stirred, but quickly fell asleep again.

April planted the telescope onto the ground, and quickly fixated it onto the falling stars. She wanted to be sure she wasn't seeing things before she woke the poor elders and her sister up.

Finally focused in, her mouth formed a thin crease to keep in her shocked gasps. She had no idea what the green thing was, but the blue comet wasn't a thing at all—it was a person.

The person, a man, who had somehow gotten high enough in the sky that they had formed a luminous tail, was closely behind the mystery green object.

She watched them fall, captivated by the fact that the man didn't seem alarmed at all—he was flying with his arms at his sides, and his legs close together.

The flaming colors fell towards the grounds, soon crashing about a mile away from the farm house. The animals in the barn next door began to stir, and the family was up in a matter of minutes.

"What happened?" George's wife, Betsy, rubbed her eyes as she came outside to see what had caused all the commotion.

"I…I think something landed in the cornfield!" April explained, still flabbergasted at the fact that there had been a person in the sky.

"Well I'll call the police while you three go settle down the animals." George grunted as Trisha approached April. She awoke completely when she noticed April shivering.

"Are you alright?" Trisha rubbed April's shoulders, but April turned with wide eyes.

"It's that sound again." April whispered, "It's calling for me."

April took off without another word, and Trisha ran after her until she vanished into the cornfield. "April, you don't know what's in there! It's dangerous, and you may get lost in the dark!"

But April had to go. She had to find out if the blue man was who had been calling her all along.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel as though I've lost a lot of writing skills over these three months that I haven't written (I've been busy). Still, there's nothing like a good fanfic to turn it around! I'll be improving as the chapters continue. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Razer picked the green ring up and inspected it with a raised eyebrow. "It just stopped…here?" He looked around, searching for any signs of life, but there was nothing but what humans called corn.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, confused yet curious. "You went through galaxies, and yet you cannot go a few miles to who you were searching for?" A thought struck his mind, and he folded his palm together, "Ah, you must require more charging. I will go to Hal Jordan for aid."

And so Razer took off, completely unaware that a young girl was watching him with wide eyes. As the mysterious alien flew far out of her sight, April found her legs collapsing. She had long been aware of the Green Lanterns, but a Blue Lantern was surprising. And she certainly wasn't expecting to be attracted to an alien.

April wasn't really sure if that was what she was feeling—if she had ever experience infatuation, it had been before she had awoken with amnesia. But for now, she based her feelings off of how Trisha explained how she felt about Tyler.

"April? April!" The dark eyed girl turned to see Trisha and multiple police officers fumbling through the crops, and when Trisha finally made her way to April, she threw her arms around her. "Why did you suddenly take off like that? You had me worried sick!"

April, calmed by the touch of a friend, no—a family member, smiled lightly before patting Trisha's arm. "I apologize, but I thought I had heard something coming from the crash." Trisha pulled away, inspected April for injuries, and pulled her back into a hug.

"You can't just run like that…you're not alone, you know!" Trisha muttered onto April's shoulder, "You have a family that worries about you!"

Realizing her error, April apologized, "From now on, I will think about how my actions will affect you." Relieved, Trisha finally let her go. The two turned to see the police inspecting the charred ground.

"What the heck crashed here?" One questioned. Trisha and April stood, but April did not speak for a moment. Something told her that it was not right for her to tell them about the Blue Lantern. Not until she had made a proper investigation herself. "Did you see anything?"

"When I got here, there was nothing." April confirmed, her eyes staring forward. Trisha blinked, noticing the sudden change of her sister's expression. But the cops, far less acquainted with the young girl, found nothing faulty with her answer, and they shooed the two to go back home.

As they made their way, Trisha gave April a side glance. "April…why'd you lie to the cops?"

Startled, April looked at her sister with a clearly surprised expression. "How could you tell?"

"Oh please," Trisha snorted, "we've lived in the same room for a year; you really don't think I can't tell when you break your normal habits?"

After mentally noting to practice controlling her expressions, April sighed and began to explain what she'd really seen.

* * *

"Razer!" Hal gave a hearty hug to his old friend; they hadn't seen each other in a while. Razer gave a small grin, stepping inside Hal's impression living quarters. "How was your trip? Did you find the mysterious Green Lantern?"

Hal went to the kitchen to get water, pausing for a moment and wondering if Razer drank water in the first place, before assuming so and getting cups out. Razer followed him, holding out the ring. "Unfortunately not. The ring seems to be down on power—perhaps if we charge it, it will lead us to—"

"Yeah, of course!" Hal said, handing Razer a glass before putting his arm on Razer's shoulder, "But first, you need a tour of my place, my town!"

"That is not necessary, Hal. I need to complete the mission." But Hal would have none of it. He chugged his glass of water and eyed Razor's uniform.

"Razer. We haven't seen each other for months, and you wanna just run off to complete a mission? I don't think so!" Razer opened his mouth to speak, but Hal zoomed past him towards one of the inner rooms. Razer followed.

"I have to complete this mission to get back to searching—"

"You can't wear that uniform while you're here!" A shirt flew towards Razer's face, but he caught it just in time. "Lord knows how many people have seen you so far!"

"W…what is wrong with my uniform?" Razer challenged, insulted that his Blue Lantern uniform was under attack.

"There's nothing wrong with it, per se," Hal said without turning as he dug for pants, "it's just that humans aren't used to aliens. They fear anything different than themselves, so you can't parade around in a glowing blue suit."

Annoyed but compliant, Razor retracted his uniform and put the shirt on. Hal threw a pair of pants, this piece of clothing taking him by surprise. Taking the pants off his face, Razer huffed in annoyance. "I will investigate by foot, then. In these civilian clothes."

Hal looked at Razer, and he tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. Razor fit the black shirt with his broad shoulders being about the same size as Hal's, but the pants were a bit too big for him. Hal threw him a belt, explained how to use it, and he crossed his arms with a nod. "It works!" Hal decided as he pulled the hood over Razer's silver hair, "It's kind of a grungy look. Very Razer."

Razer rolled his eyes. "I do not know what 'grungy' is, nor do I care. I just wish to investigate—"

"Great!" Hal said, pushing Razer towards the door, "We'll go investigate at my favorite Italian restaurant! I wonder if you'll like garlic!"

* * *

April sat up, her eyes still open from her all-night pondering. The man's (or did he have a gender? A sex?) face was etched in her mind—no matter what, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Where did he come from? What was he here for? And why wasn't she scared of him?

Trisha arose from her bed, groggy but awake. "Morning, April."

"Good morning, Trisha." April said, jumping out of bed and quickly approaching Trisha so that she could grab her hands. This had been the first time April had felt truly excited since she'd moved into the farmhouse. "I was hoping we could spend our time after school searching for the mysterious alien."

Trisha, still out of it, moaned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The alien said that he would consult a 'Hal Jordon.' I want to find him, and perhaps, find the alien." April explained, her eyes shining with excitement, "What do you think? Will you accompany me?"

"All I know is that I want to go pee." Trisha took her hands from April and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh…alright."

Trisha looked back towards April, who had lowered her head in defeat. Sighing, she leaned her weight on her hip. "Alright, I'll go with you. But I'm bringing Tyler for muscle!"

April looked up, a wide smile on her face. "Okay!"

* * *

"You know, I'm not really complaining, but when you said you wanted to find this Hal Jordan guy, I wasn't picturing this…"

The three teens sat in the school library, April's nose nearly on the computer screen as she scrolled down a search engine. "Before we search for him, we must find out where he lives." April replied, the words flying as she continued to scroll. Trisha and Tyler stared in awe, amazed that she could read so quickly. Tyler's mouth hung open.

"You're kind of amazing." He complimented, although the recipient did not hear, as she was once again buried in her research. Trisha closed his mouth for him, scowling.

"Try not to drool, idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Hush over there!" The two jumped before apologizing to the librarian, who was giving a hot stare their way.

Suddenly, April stopped scrolling, and she turned to the two as she stood up in excitement. "I think I have found him. I think I have found Hal Jordan!"

"Didn't I just tell you to hush?!"

* * *

"Alright, alright. My lantern is at my workplace, so I'll have to bring it home to ya after work." Razer had been pestering Hal since yesterday, and he was disappointed that the Blue Lantern couldn't relax.

Truth be told, Saint had contacted Hal long before Razer, revealing a growing concern that Razer was losing his zen-self to his obsession with finding Aya. So, of course, when Razer showed up on Earth, there was no way he wasn't going to try to relax his buddy-old-pal! But it was proving to be more difficult than he'd thought.

"I would appreciate it, Hal." Razer said, rubbing his temple as he sat down. "The longer I have to stay in these clothes, the worse my mood seems to get. I do not enjoy this, what you call, cotton. It is uncomfortable. And you food is...not to my liking."

Hal grinned nervously; it turned out that garlic was _not_ a favorite of those from Volkreg. "Well, hey, why don't you spend your time today touring around the city? I'm sure you'll find something you like."

"I would prefer to stay inside—"

"Come on, Razer." Looking up, Razer noticed Hal's suddenly serious expression. "You should relax. How long has it been since you've taken a break?"

"I do not need a break; I am physically at my peak."

"I wasn't talking about your physical health."

The two stared at each other before Razer turned, heading for the door. "Razer, wait—"

"I am going to as you say, sight see, so that you can get off of my back." He slammed the door, causing Hal to flinch. He scratched his head, sighing lightly, before shrugging it off and preparing for work.

* * *

April and her friends stepped out of the train, looking at their unfamiliar surroundings. "He should be in this city. He works at Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot."

"How the heck are we going to get in to see him at an aircraft place?!" Tyler questioned, stretching his arms from the hour long train ride they'd just finished.

Trisha burped into her handkerchief, her cheeks green. "I don't care how get in there to see him—if we leave empty handed, and I rode that train for nothing, I am going to hurt someone."

"We will figure it out when we get there." April said, signaling them to follow her, "For now, let us find our way."

The three (barely) successfully made their way through the city, finding Hal Jordon's workplace by sunset. The security was heavy, though, starting with a guard at the front gate. "Okay, so now what?" Tyler questioned as the three hid behind a corner a little while away.

"We have to get in." April said blatantly.

"No duh!" Trisha groaned, "But _how_? I don't think they'll just let three bratty kids in at night just because we said pretty please."

"But maybe…" The other two looked at April, who had here hand on her chin, "Maybe they would let Hal's _sister_ in."

* * *

"She's in!" Tyler and Trisha watched the guard raise the gate to let April in. She walked quickly, obviously nervous, but the guard hadn't seemed to notice. "Now what?" Tyler asked, a little nervous about the plan. He wasn't big on letting an airhead like April going in by herself.

But, since Trisha was with Tyler, she didn't mind so much. "She'll be fine. All we can do is wait. But while we do…wanna get some ice cream to calm our nerves?"

* * *

April looked around, her hands grasping the picture of Hal Jordan. She had asked where he was, and they directed her towards the locker rooms.

"Ah, there they are." She put her ear to the locker room door, unsure if it was alright for her to enter, but when she heard no voices, she took the chance.

Stepping in, she looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was a quick shuffle, and then a locker slam, followed by a man sticking his head out of a row. "Y-yeah, do you need anything?"

April stepped closer, "I am looking for Hal Jordan?"

The man stepped out all the way, revealing himself completely. "I'm your guy! What can I do for you, kiddo? Are you lost?"

She jumped, surprised at his loud, obnoxious introduction, and she dropped his picture. It flew over to his feet, and he picked it up. "Uh…I know I'm cool and all, but I don't think I'm famous enough to have fan girls…"

He faced the picture towards her with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you have a picture of me?"

April fumbled with her words, unprepared at such a sudden meeting. "I…that is…well…"

She stood up straight, looking him in the eyes. "Do you know the alien that landed in my family's cornfield the other night?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews! Para los hablantes de español, yo quiero dar las gracias en espanol (mi espanol es muy malo, pero estoy agradecido)!

I wrote this chapter so quickly—I am on a roll! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Look, kid, you can't meet Razer."

"So, Razer is his name, is it?"

Hal bit his lip, cursing inwardly. This little brat had been tailing him for an hour now; he regretted not taking his car to work today. "I—that—it doesn't matter what his name is, 'cause you're never gonna meet him!"

"But—"

"Why is it so important to you?" Hal turned his face to April as he let out an exasperated sigh, "He could be dangerous, and yet you are searching for him as if he was a puppy!"

"It is unlikely that he is dangerous." April argued as she walked quickly to keep up with Hal's long legs, "As he was a Blue Lantern, and Lanterns tend to be friendly. That, and he had a human ally. He said that he looked to you for assistance when he was in my cornfield."

Ah. So that was how she found out about him. Curse the alien habit of reciting full names! "Yeah, well, that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous—"

"How _do_ you know this alien, anyway, Mr. Jordan?" April raised an eyebrow as Hal's face paled.

"T-that's none of your business!"

"Are you an alien as well?" April put her hand on her chin, "No, that is unlikely, as you have lived in this very area since childhood. Your track records are in order as well."

"How the heck do you know so much about me?!" She paid no mind to his question.

"Which means…you must be a Lantern as well."

Hal had to hand it to the girl—she was sharp. But that didn't mean he was going to tell her the _truth._ "Listen, little girl—"

"My name is April."

"—I don't know what your deal is, but if you don't stop following me, I'm going to call the cops."

She didn't even flinch. Her eyes bore into his. "A sudden increase in nervousness…a common sign of avoidance."

"Go. Home. Or else I'll seriously call the cops."

"Fine, I will leave you." Hal let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "For today, that is."

"What?!" But April had already turned on her heels. Hal slapped his hand over his face. "I can't believe this is happening…"

* * *

"You are hours late, Hal." Razer had been sitting impatiently for his return. He was in a foul mood, especially because many people stared at him, regardless of his attempt to blend in. Never had he felt so…out of place.

People stared, apparently, because of his facial marks. Two teenagers getting ice cream had the nerve to approach him and question him about how 'badly they hurt to get.' It took him an hour to get them off of his tail.

"Yeah, well, I had a visitor who refused to leave me alone." Hal said, setting the charger down on the table, "I guess, though, it wasn't _me_ so much that she was after, Mr. Blue Lantern."

"What do you mean?" Razer questioned, looking up with a still annoyed expression.

"Because of your obnoxious entrance, a little farm girl has been tracking you down! And since _someone _likes to talk to himself, she got my name pretty easily!"

"There was a human there?" Razer stood up, surprised, "But I did not see anyone."

"She's probably lived there for years—I bet she's mastered how to navigate that corn in silence."

Razer rested his chin in his hand, unsure. It wasn't as if he could sense life, but he was usually fairly aware of his surroundings. Perhaps he had just been tired?

"Anyway, I got rid of her, but she made it pretty clear that she'd be back."

"What does it matter?" Razer questioned, "She is a mere human, correct? I do not believe she can outsmart two Lanterns."

Hal sighed, sitting on the couch before rubbing his eyes. "Don't be so judgmental of humans, Razer. We tend to be a lot cleverer than we lead to believe."

"Regardless," Razer said with a grunt, "now that the charger is here, we can—"

Hal looked up, questioning Razer's pause. "What's up?"

Razer, his cheeks a darker shade of gray, turned to face Hal. "We are not this ring's barer…therefore…"

"Shit." Hal breathed, "We can't charge it."

* * *

"April! How'd it go?" Trisha skipped up to her, excited to tell their news of the day.

April sighed, her hands in her pockets. "Unfortunately, I could not break him. He was quite stubborn, to the point of bringing the law into play."

"Dang, April's hardcore!" Tyler said with a chuckle. "But hey, maybe what we found can help! There was this guy—"

"Let me tell it!" Trisha elbowed Tyler to silence him. "We found a guy with tattoos on his face—tattoos just like the ones you'd described on our alien!"

"Really?" April stepped forward, "Was he—"

"Super pale?" Tyler interrupted, "He was almost gray!"

"That's him!" The two friends jumped in surprise at April's unusual excitement. "Where did he go?"

"And…this is the not so good part…we kind of lost him."

April's shoulders lowered in disappointment, but she shook her head quickly. "It is no matter. Now that we know he is here, I will not stop until I find him."

* * *

Tyler looked across the room to see April's head on her desk. Since two weeks ago, she'd none nothing but go to the city to look for that alien. He wouldn't lie—it was cool to see a real alien—but he was worried that she was becoming a little too obsessed. Trisha had stopped accompanying her (due to her motion sickness), and because Trisha had been the one to inform him of the trips, Tyler was out of the picture too. And he didn't like it.

April was just too airheaded to be out on her own—Trisha told him that she was often gone until after dark, and that was just plain stupid. Why was this alien so important to her?

The bell rang, and April sat up, rubbing her eyes. Tyler headed towards her desk immediately, accompanied by Trisha. "Are you still going to the city?" Tyler questioned. April looked up at him, groggy, but her eyes were still level and calm.

"Yes, that is the plan."

"How long are you going to do this?" Trisha asked, her hair curling around her finger in a nervous manner, "You haven't been getting much sleep, and there's no way whatever you've been eating has been sustaining you."

"I am fine," April insisted, "I have been eating plenty, and as you can see, I get plenty of sleep during class."

"But you're not _supposed _to sleep in class!" Tyler said with a growl, slapping his forehead. "April, you're going to get sick if you keep on going like this—"

April stood, shaking her head lightly as she packed her things and put her backpack on her shoulder. "I will be fine." Refusing to stay for any longer conversations, she headed out for the train station.

Tyler and Trisha looked at each other in worry; although silent, they thought the same.

* * *

The sun had set, and April sat down for a moment. She was a bit dizzy—perhaps Trisha and Tyler had been right…perhaps she was pushing herself too much.

"Hey there, darling!" April looked up with a blink to see two older men standing in front of her. "How you doin' tonight?"

Immediately feeling threatened, April stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, don't ignore us! We're just trying to talk to ya!" Her arm was nearly pulled out of its socket by the man's rough pull, and she let out a weak squeal.

"L-let go of me!" So, this was what fear felt like. It was unpleasant.

* * *

"So, what now?" Hal and Razer hadn't talked much about the ring throughout the day. Hal had tried to take Razer's mind off of it, but he was determined to sulk.

"There is nothing left for me to do," Razer finally answered, "I will just have to return the ring to Oa."

Razer stood, grasping the green ring, and he opened the door. "Thank you for hosting me these last couple of weeks. I will be sure to repay you whenever you are in need during your next mission."

"Hey, wait a minute Razer! You can't just give up like that!" Hal grabbed his arm, spinning the gray man to face him, "I know you want to go search for Aya, but that is no reason to abandon a mission—"

"I am not _abandoning _anything." Razer tore his arm from Hal's grasp, "I was supposed to find out where the ring was going, but that is now impossible."

"There are still more options!" Hal extended his arms, "Why don't you relax, and clear your mind for a while, and then we can—"

"I will not waste any more time on this pointless mission!" Razer yelled, "I am done looking for whatever it is this ring was heading for! I have other things to do!"

"Like what?" Hal yelled back, "Like go search for Aya? Get over it, Razer! She's gone—"

Razer's fist sent Hal crashing onto his back, and there was a dead silence between the two. Hal sat up, holding his face in pain, while Razer huffed, his shoulders bouncing up and down.

Hal leaned forward, glaring at his friend. "…Do you feel better now?"

"Hal," Razer took a step forward, but he stopped when he suddenly felt weaker. He looked at his hand, seeing his ring blinking.

The two stared at it in silence, when suddenly a green aura arose from Razer's fist. He opened it to see the green ring glowing brightly. "I thought that thing was out of juice!" Hal said, standing up to look at the glowing piece of magic.

"As did I…" Razer muttered. Suddenly, the ring took off into the night sky. "W-what?! Wait!"

The two Lanterns prepared for flight, adorning their uniforms, before taking off. But something was wrong with Razer. His ability to fly seemed dormant, for he fell flat on his face, not far from Hal's home. Hal turned around and helped his friend up. "What's wrong? Is your ring out of juice too?"

"N-no…" Razer said, his eyes wide as he stared at the blinking ring on his finger, "I charged it right before I left…it should be full of power for at least another few days."

"Then what's wrong?" Hal asked lightly, although he knew the answer already. Razer looked up from his ring, to his friend, and then back down to his ring.

"I…I believe I am losing myself again."

* * *

April didn't know what happened, really. She was running away from the creepy men who had been harassing her, when she fell to her hands and knees. The men reached out for her, but when she put her hands out in front of her, a surge of energy hit her like a bullet in the chest. Next thing she knew, she was standing in front of two KOed creeps.

"I…what?" Weak in the knees, she stumbled over towards the fountain a few steps away from her. She leaned over the water, only to see a different person in front of her.

Okay, so it wasn't a 'new person;' it was her. But she looked so different, what with her hair covered with a white helmet instead of a white hat, and a whole new green and white digital wardrobe replacing her plain grungy outfit. She looked at her arms, finding a thick metal armor covering them. She looked at her legs next, shocked to see white boots of the same material. The breeze startled her, revealing her mid-section to be quite exposed. "W…what is all of this? I do not understand." And then her helmet dropped a green screen over her eyes, and she realized quickly that it was some sort of digital pair of shades.

It glowed with multiple alphabets and symbols before falling to just the English language. April read what it said, although she was still confused. "Green Lantern….?" And then, it hit her. She fell to her knees, her legs too weak with all of the sudden change.

"I…I am a Green Lantern?"


	4. Chapter 4

Whew! Sorry for the delay you guys! I had this ready for a while, but I didn't have internet for a week, and before and after that week, I was working at my new 8-5 job! :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"No. Way." Trisha pulled April's hand towards her, unable to believe that her sister was a green lantern. "So it just…came to you? And you got this banging armor?"

April nodded, rubbing the back of her neck before sitting down on her bed. She had awkwardly flown back to the farmhouse last night after she'd received the green ring, and Trisha had been kind enough to open the window so that she could sneak in. Of course, she explained what happened…what with the ring magically flying to her when she was just "walking around the city."

Hey, she didn't want to worry Trisha with past issues—and she was fine! There was no need to tell her about the silly little incident with those criminals…

But anyway, she had bigger problem. "I cannot get the armor to come off…it will prove to be a problem once Monday comes along."

"You're a Green Lantern, and yet the only thing you're concerned about is school?" Trisha rolled her eyes. "Look, maybe if you use your powers more, you'll figure out how to undo the armor!"

Suddenly, the ring began to blink. The two looked down, only to watch the blinking slow into nothingness. As a result, April's uniform disappeared. Weak without the support of the green energy, she collapsed onto the bed. "Are you okay?" Trisha asked, lifting April into a sitting position.

"I…I am fine. Just tired." The Green Lantern replied as she held her head. She looked down at the ring, which gave a last low pulse before it faded out to a dark, silent green. "How curious. Did the ring die?"

"I don't really know…" Trisha said, sitting beside her sister, "I kind of just thought that the ring lasted forever. But maybe they have to exchange it out for new ones every once in a while?"

"How interesting." April noted before turning to Trisha, "Will you and Tyler accompany me one more time to the city after school on Monday? I wish to ask Hal Jordan more questions."

Trisha stared at her friend, silent at first. "I'm down with that, but…don't become too obsessed with those guys, okay?" Trisha may not have known April long, but she knew enough that an alien could hold April's attention for a thousand years. She wouldn't mind so much, except that, now that she was a Green Lantern from it all, it literally seemed to drain her energy.

That, and Trisha knew April was keeping something from her. But there were bigger fish to fry.

* * *

"We gotta figure out where that ring went!" Hal paced in front of Razer, who sat on the couch in silence. The alien fidgeted with the earthly hoodie he wore, pulling the hoodie further over his silver hair. He grumbled as his eyes vanished under the hood; he _really _didn't like being so exposed like he was in these human clothes.

Especially when he was already exposed without the power of his ring.

It still performed its natural duties, like providing the proper atmospheric change in order to allow him to breathe, and translating between him and others whom he could not understand, but fighting wise, he was weak and defenseless.

"Do you have any ideas?" Hal turned to Razer, awaiting a response, but the Blue Lanter only stared at his bleak ring in silence. Hal sighed lightly before sitting beside his friend. He grabbed the boy's attention by patting his shoulder.

"Look, maybe this is a good thing."

"How could this possibly a good thing?" Razer asked, sighing before his shoulders bowed inwardly, "I am losing myself…and I do not want to be how I was before. Not ever again."

"Well, look at it this way: Aya loved you even when you were like…'that.'" Razer finally looked up, "And I don't think she'd ever stop, no matter what you were like."

Looking down again, but with a small smile, Razer agreed, "Yes, I suppose she would."

Satisfied with his friend's change of heart, Hal stood up. "Let's get some sleep, and then we'll start the search fresh in the morning." Razer nodded, laying on the couch to rest as advised.

Hal stood by the light switch, and turned to his friend one more time before he headed off to bed, "You've been needing a break, Razer. It's about time you take it."

Razer nodded in acknowledgement, but his heart ached; inwardly, he begged Aya for forgiveness.

* * *

"This is literally the last time I'm coming to this place." Trisha complained as they stepped off the train, and April looked around with the green ring in her hand, "I don't care if Harry Potter himself shows up in this place; I will _never_ be seen here again!"

"Oh please, you'd run screaming—towards the city!" Tyler moaned in annoyance, only to receive an elbow in the gut. "Hey! Quit hitting me so freaking much! What are you, and elementary schooler?!"

"Even if I was, I'd be more mature than you!" While Trisha and Tyler battled to see who could stick their tongue out furthest, April continued to walk, her hand extended with the green ring tightly surrounding her ring finger.

"Hal Jordan _must _be a Green Lantern…so you must be able to find him—" The ring glowed, if even faintly, and April's heart skipped a beat. "Take me to him!"

* * *

"Why is it that you are never fired from your job?" Razer asked dryly as he met with Hal in front of his workplace. Hal grinned, looking up towards his favorite person's office on the tenth floor, before sending Razer a wink.

"Let's just say I've got…good connections."

Razer stared at him in silence before shaking his head, "I do not wish to know what that means."

Suddenly, Hal's ring began to glow. The two looked down in confusion. "What the—I think it's picking up another GL signal!" Hal transformed the glow into a small compass, which pointed them north towards the train station.

"It's really faint, but if we can find it in time, we can find the new Green Lantern!" Nodding to each other, the two ran as quickly as their legs would allow them.

* * *

"April, wait up!" Trisha blew an exasperated sigh into the air as she and Tyler followed April through the crowd, "What was the point of us coming if she was just going to go on her own?!"

Tyler huffed beside her, trying to keep up as well. "I don't know, but I don't like it. She can't keep going off by herself—she'll get hurt…"

Trisha knew that any friend would be concerned like Tyler was, but Trisha knew Tyler didn't see April as just _any_ friend.

She stuck her leg in front of Tyler, causing him to fall in the middle of the crowd. "What the hell, Trisha?!" She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to catch up to April.

Meanwhile, April was a while away from her friends. She had the habit of getting a bit of tunnel vision when exciting things were happening. And there'd been quite the large amount of exciting things happening recently.

The ring hadn't given her even a tiny blink since the first time, but she was determined to figure out exactly what it was it was looking for.

"Hey, isn't that the chick from last night?" The other man from Friday turned to see his comrade pointing towards the very girl that had blasted away…after blasting them away.

"Her ring doesn't look like it's got any juice…why don't we go say hi?" Snickering, they headed forward with three more men in tow.

"Who's the girl, bro?"

"Oh, just a friend…"

* * *

Hal and Razer split up, searching hands for a green ring in the rush hour traffic at the train station. Finding nothing inside, Razer left that territory to Hal, and he began to search the less inhabited areas, like the alleyways, for starters.

And then, he heard a scream. And then another one. Both high pitched, and both very afraid. A girl came running out of the very alleyway Razer was turning to enter, and she looked up with a start. But, as if recognizing him, she grabbed him by the shoulders with shaking hands.

"Please, please help April!"

* * *

April grunted as her back crashed into the wall from the hard push she'd received. Meanwhile, in her mind, she made two mental notes:

1. Men are vengeful creatures, and 2. She _really_ needed to stop leaving the safety of public spaces.

Throwing his fist into his other open hand, the leader of the pack stepped towards April. "You've had this coming, doll. And now that your little powers are gone, you're _really _gonna get it."

Remembering that all of this would be for naught if the ring was damaged, April pushed her hand into her pocket and slid the ring off.

The shameless man pulled her up by the collar and pulled back his hand; meanwhile, April closed her eyes tightly.

The punch hurt ten times worse than she could have ever expected—it sent her head for a spin, and she literally saw stars even though her eyes were still closed. She felt blood fall down her lip, and then her chin, but she finally opened her watering eyes.

"I…remember reading of double standards men tend to have." The group stopped smiling, and stared at her in confusion, "Many men preach to never hit women, but the statistics say that man-on-woman abuse is most commonly caused by men's lack of ability to deal with rejection and humiliation."

She wiped the blood off of her chin as she stared at her attacker. "First, you tried to court me. Now, you beat me. I have officially witnessed this phenomenon first hand…I suppose I should thank you?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," The alpha male winded his hand back, "but here's the 'you're welcome!'"

"I see why you need assistance."

April dropped from the man's grip, but she caught herself on her shaking knees. She stretched her neck to look around the group of delinquents only to see the very person who'd been avoiding her.

"You…"

The alien glanced at her before pulling his hood over is face a little more. "Let the girl go, and get out of here while you still can."

At first, the men were still and silent, but they all burst into laughter as they approached the thought-to-be-tattooed man in front of them. "You do realize that it's five to one, right?"

"Are you insane?"

Razer turned his head towards the girl cowering by the wall. He could tell she was trying to be strong, but her legs were shaking, and her eyes were wet. "Your ring; it's not glowing—you're not even in your uniform!"

Razer seemed to be ignoring her as he stretched, popping his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"You can't possibly win." With how confidently the Blue Lantern stood, even April doubted the words coming out of her mouth. After finishing his stretches, Razer snickered lightly.

"Tell me that after the fight is over."

Egos hit, the five men dove towards Razer. Unfortunately for them, this was just what he needed.

* * *

"Tyler!" Trisha ran into his arms, but he pushed her away in annoyance.

"You tripped me and left me to die! I had to find my way out of that crowd…_by myself._" He said dramatically. But when Trisha looked up with tear streaked cheeks and quivering lips, he quickly shaped up. "What's wrong?!"

"A-April…she got attacked by some guys, and the alien—"

"What?!" Tyler pulled Trisha's hand as he started into a run, "Take me to her!"

Trisha gave him the short directions to the alleyway, but when they rounded the corner, the five attackers were KOed along the wall.

And even worse, for Tyler anyways, April was talking to the alien.

* * *

"Where are you from?" The alien stood up and turned his head towards April, who jumped lightly in surprise to see him so attentive to her question. He eyed her up and down with an unimpressed expression before turning towards her all the way.

"…do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" April wanted to revive one of her attackers to punch her in the face—she was so confused and embarrassed as to why she was replying so nervously. "I-I mean…yes, please. And I want to know what you were doing at my cornfield that night."

"Cornfield?" Razer processed her statement, "You…are you the girl who has been tracking Hal Jordan?"

April looked downwards, trying to keep her small grin hidden, "…perhaps you shouldn't call him by his full name so often, Razer."

"How do you—" Razer backed away, surprised to hear his name come out of her mouth.

April shrugged lightly, "Hal Jordan said your name as I was interroga—_talking_ to him. He also seems to have a loose tongue."

Sighing as he rolled his eyes, Razer turned his head upwardly to curse Hal, "I do not want to be known by name on this planet!"

April stared at Razer's chiseled chin, her eyes mesmerized as she followed his tattoos up his cheek and into his dark blue eyes.

It was as if someone had suddenly taken control of her heart—their hand squeezing it so hard that she could barely breathe. And the longer she stared at the stranger in front of her, the more it began to hurt.

"There is something about you." Razer looked at April with flat, impatient eyes. "You are…different."

"I am an alien on your planet—of course I am different."

"No," April caught his attention fully when he noticed her curious eyes and flushed cheeks, "you are different from anyone else I have ever met."

She took a step forward, "I actually feel something when I am around you, Razer. I mean, I have always felt emotion, but when I see you, I…_feel_ something."

Razer didn't know what to say—he was pretty damn confused about what was going on. He'd just come to save her because he knew it was the right thing to do—and doing the right thing would help him get his powers back.

He hadn't been expecting to have such a strange conversation with a native human, let alone with the girl who had been stalking Hal Jordan to get to him. And he definitely wasn't expecting for her infatuation to be so strong and so _awkward_.

"I…I am sorry, young one." He patted April's shoulder, bringing her out of her zoned stare, "I was in your cornfield by mere coincidence—I followed a Green Lantern ring, and that was where it landed. There was no other reason for me to be there—rest assured that you are safe from any further alien communication."

Face red, April looked down and tried to collect herself. What had she just said? What did she just do? She couldn't even remember—it was as if she was in a trance.

April was so startled that she didn't see Trisha and Tyler coming from the entrance of the alleyway, and she definitely didn't see Razer turn to leave the other way.

And she _most_ _definitely_ forgot to tell Razer about the ring in her pocket.

By the time Tyler and Trisha were by her side, Razer was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god you're safe!" Tyler pulled April into a hug, and the zoned-out girl brought her dazed-self back down to earth. They separated, and Trisha filled in the space between them.

"What the hell did those guys attack you for?!"

April held her lip, focusing on whether it was still bleeding or not, "The other night, when the ring came to me…they attacked me and—"

"So that was it." Trisha's lips pressed so hard together that they formed a thin, white line. "You lied to us about that night, didn't you?"

Realizing that she'd forgotten her lies, April looked up to her sister. "I…I didn't want to worry you—"

Trisha threw her arms up in the air and she turned around. "Well _don't_ worry about it, April! Cause I'm not _worrying _about ya now! Just do whatever you want—I don't care anymore!"

"Trisha, wait, I—"

"April," April turned to look at Tyler, who was shaking his head lightly, "How could you lie to us like that? Don't we mean anything to you?"

April discovered a couple of new feelings that night, but she didn't like any of them one bit. Guilt was an emotion she never wanted to feel again, and infatuation...well, she didn't even want to talk about it.


End file.
